


Choose Your Doom

by plastics



Category: Jump Scare 2019 Header Image - Fencesit
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, the minimum amount of doll-based creepiness while there still being a creepy doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/pseuds/plastics
Summary: HAUNTED Doll - CAUTION!! EXTREMELY active, HIGHLY SEXUAL and VIOLENT physical apparition. DO NOT PURCHASE if you are not prepared to handle the consequences!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Fast 'n' Free™ shipping guaranteed by Oct. 6. No returns.





	Choose Your Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jump Scare 2019 Banner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575124) by [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit), [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil). 

In Beth’s defense, she didn’t actually believe the thing had any sort of higher spiritual connections. Haunted dolls were, like, an entire joke thing by then, and mostly she found the idea that society has progressed to the point where sexy Barbie knockoffs have significant enough history to conceivably be haunted.

Worst possible outcome, Beth told herself, would be that she would have an interesting talking point next time she had someone come over. Best, at least she would have someone to coordinate with for couples costumes for all the Halloween parties coming up. No way would the doll even break her top ten worst 3 a.m. purchases.

🍆👻🔪

The package came within the promised delivery window, in adequate condition. Up close, the doll was in worse condition than Beth had anticipated, but it was hard to pinpoint _ how. _ Her hair was long, dark, and smooth, her body pale, unblemished, with surprisingly human proportions. She was just… flatter than you’d anticipate even a fake haunted doll being.

There was a handwritten note, too, but it must have gotten wet at some point in transit. Beth couldn’t make out much past its name—Lucy, because of course—and the same sort of overdone warnings as the online listing. Beth tossed it aside without much thought.

Beth tweeted out a picture, captioned it _ tfw u buy a haunted doll but even she won’t date u :(. _Her timing was bad, though, only getting a few pity likes, and the more time passed, the more she worried that it was a bit too transparent of a joke. She deleted it before the mainstream crowd got out of work.

🍆👻🔪

At 1:09 in the morning, Beth was flipping through her recommended Netflix shows when her room was hit with a gush of cold air—or, more accurately, it felt as if all the warmth had been vacuumed out. Beth shivered and threw out an arm for her duvet. When her hand didn’t connect, she glanced over, only to let out a startled yelp at the sight of fog congealing between her bed and the door.

It pulled together quickly but in an unspecific shape, small but roughly humanoid with two extended arms, holding out two objects made more clear by their shape than any detail. Like inverted shadow puppets.

“Chooose your dooooom,” the blob said, with far-off, wobbly tune of a weak radio signal.

_ “... What?” _

It made grand, brandishing gestures with its arms. “Choooose your dooooooom!”

“Are you seriously the fucking doll?” Beth asked, her eyes following its tail to where she’d tossed the box after she’d gotten over the initial excitement. She hadn’t forgotten about it, yet, but this was ridiculous. A haunting, now? From _ that? _

The ghost seemed to hesitate a moment before saying, “I dooon’t see what that has to do with the tooopic on hand, but I dooo currently occupy the plastic human. Now choooooooooose!” 

In one hand was a chef’s knife, long and sharp-looking even its vague light. In the other was a dildo. A bit more anatomically correct than what Beth would pick out for herself, but pleasantly shaped, big but pleasantly so.

“Well,” Beth said, “I guess I’d take the dildo.”

“So it will be,” the ghost said. The room grew sharp in its coolness for a moment, and Beth shivered again. She looked at the ghost—Lucy?—expectantly, and it floated still for a long minute before it said, “You will need to take off your pants.”

“You have a knife,” Beth replied. It was probably a bad idea to be giving it ideas, but well

“You didn’t say I could use the knife,” Lucy said, sounding suspiciously whiny. Beth had to laugh. Ghost handling was supposed to be handled by professionals, especially ones that are threatening violence, but, well, Beth had to admit she was curious. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and _ surely _getting fucked by a ghost would earn her a couple points next time she played Never Have I Ever.

Beth slid off her flannel pants and spread her legs. She worried briefly about letting something with dubious experience have at her with a weapon that size, but it was unwarranted. Lucy’s touch was ice cold but soft, efficient. It sent the good sort of chill running up and down Beth’s legs, her stomach tightening expectantly.

The dildo isn’t any warmer but it just the right amount of stretch, making Beth curl her toes, especially as Lucy picked up an inhuman pace. It was _ good, _ when you got past the dubious aspects of Lucy’s existence and goals.

When Beth came, the thrust of the dildo slowed, then stopped and withdrew. When she finally opened her eyes, Lucy had disappeared, and while Beth still felt chilled, her room was warming up again, as well.

A pretty easy doom, if you asked Beth.

🍆👻🔪

The next time Lucy showed up, she was more obviously woman-shaped. She presented the same options. “Choose your dooom.”

Beth had her been there, done that ticket. What she should have done was call magical waste management, or pass her off to the next lonely lesbian, but Beth had been frustrated and horny and lonely, so instead she said, “Yeah, sure, do me.”

“You have to—”

_ “With the dildo, _ come on!”

The time after that, Beth could look into Lucy’s cool blue eyes as she made her choice.

🍆👻🔪

They’re watching some slasher on TV, Beth still shaky and drained from their most recent session, when Lucy asked, “Why do you keep me locked in a drawer?"

“I do not keep you locked in a drawer. Clearly. I keep your creepy vessel locked in a drawer,” Beth said after a moment parsing the question. She’d half-forgotten about the doll by then.

Lucy pouted. “There is no need to be insulting. It is still a part of me, and being in there all the time is somewhat depressing. You never take me anywhere.”

Beth sighed. “Can’t you just haunt something else? It’s not exactly super chill to have a random doll sitting around the house.”

“I could. But it has to be of sentimental value. The last woman I was with, she’d had that doll since she was a girl.”

Beth thought for a moment. That made as much sense as anything supernatural did, but there was no way she was compromising on not just carrying a doll around. Beth wasn’t a super sentimental person, either. A lot had been lost between the avalanche and subsequent moves. 

Except, well, there was her mother’s necklace, gaudy as it was. Beth wasn’t particularly close with her parents, but the thing had been in her family for generations, even dating back to when they still had some magic in their veins.

When Beth mentioned it a few moments later, before Lucy inevitably faded away, Lucy smiled so wide and said, “Beth, that would be _ perfect. _ Would you genuinely be willing to offer such a thing to me…?”

Beth shrugged. In all honesty, she’d gotten really attached to Lucy by then, and she didn’t think it was just the constant sex. Really, the death threats were only part of Lucy’s whole ritual, and, honestly, Lucy felt more real than a lot of the full-bodied people Beth had to interact with every day. It only seemed fair that Beth do something in return. Maybe it’d be nice to be able to bring Lucy around with her.

When Lucy threw herself in Beth’s arms, it almost felt like hugging a real person. Beth only shivered a little.


End file.
